


I hate you Phineas

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad Parenting, Death Threats, Francis Lynn, Gen, Phineas and Ferb References, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: Francis Flynn is Phineas and Candace Biological Father, but he passed away in a car accident when Candace was 7 and Phineas was 3. A couple of years later Candace starts to Blame Phineas for their father death.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Candace Flynn & Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher & Lawrence Fletcher, Phineas Flynn & Linda Flynn-Fletcher
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Today Makes Eight Years Since Phineas and Candace Father Francis Flynn had been gone.

Candace are you ready to go, Phineas and Candace Mother Linda said.

Yeah, Mom, I'm ready, Candace said.

Where are you guys going, Phineas asked?

I'm going to be in the car Candace, Linda said.

Mom and I going to Dad's grave for his anniversary, and you aren't coming with us Phineas, Candace said.

Why not, He is my dad too, I want to see Dad's grave too, Phineas said.

Ever since Dad accident, I blame you for his death and it's your fault that he was killed, maybe if you weren't born at all, maybe he still be alive today and I would have him here instead of you, Candace said.

Phineas looks down at the ground as the tears started to build up in his eyes.

Candace Flynn come on, we have to go now, Linda said.

I'm coming mom, Candace said.

( Phineas and Ferb Room )

Ferb was gone with his dad Lawerence to London for a couple of days.

How is our dad's death my fault, I was only three, Phineas said.

Phineas got up from the bed and walk into the bathroom.

Maybe Candace is right, maybe I should have not been born and Dad would be alive.

Phineas wipes away the makeup on his face. He had a black eye and busted lip from his sister.

His arms were cover in bruises from Candace grabbing him and throwing him down the stairs.

Sometimes that I wish I was dead, Phineas said under his breath.

Wake me if you're out there  
Through the glass in my bedroom window,  
In the bushes far below,  
I thought I saw an unfamiliar shadow,

Among the ones I so clearly know.  
I've been sleeping with the nightlight unplugged,  
With a note on the rocking chair,  
That says I'm dreaming of the life I once loved,

So wake me if you're out there.  
Living close to the ground,  
It's seventh heaven because there are angels all around,  
Among my frivolous thoughts,

I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts.  
So wake me if you're out there  
Wake me if you're out there  
In the dust on my cellar staircase,

A pair of footprints followed me,  
I saw a flicker in the fake fireplace,  
Blinked again, but there was nothing to see.  
I've been leaving all the windows unlocked,

With a basket by the oak tree,  
'Cause I'll be picking up the acorns that fall off,  
If you'll be climbing up to meet me.  
Living close to the ground!

It's seventh heaven because there are angels all around,  
Among my frivolous thoughts,  
I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts.  
So wake me if you're out there!

I keep my knees black and blue 'cause they often hit the hardwood floor,  
(Wake me if you're out there),  
And I believe, so I'm not praying to the ceiling anymore,  
I've been sleeping with the nightlight unplugged,

With a note on the rocking chair that says I'm dreaming of the life I once loved,  
So wake me if you're out there.  
Living close to the ground!  
It's seventh heaven 'cause there are angels all around,

Among my frivolous thoughts,  
I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts  
The indications reveal,  
(Wake me if you're out there),

That few of us realize life is quite so real,  
So if you're dying to see,  
I guarantee there are angels around your vicinity  
So if you're dying to see,

I guarantee there are angels around your vicinity

Phineas turns the lights out.

He didn't see that his father Francis was in the corner looking at him with a sad look.

Phineas turns over in his sleep, he had tears down his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas gets worse over time and Candace keeps on blaming Phineas over their father death.

Over the times, Phineas got worse and His Mom Linda doesn't know anything about it.

Candace had got meaner to her little brother, she just keeps putting him down.

Phineas had got more bruises over time, now it really hard to cover them up since they are really everywhere now on him. 

Dad never love you, Phineas, I was his favorite and I will always be his favorite Candace words run into his head like always. 

Everyone but Phineas was out of the house, Lawrence notices something weird about Phineas but he didn't say anything to Linda.

( Later that Night )

Phineas wiped the blood from his mouth, Candace had hit him.

Another Day of Candace Words haunting me and her beating, Phineas said.

I can read your mind  
And I know your story  
I see what you're going through, yeah  
It's an uphill climb  
And I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you, yeah  
Don't surrender  
Cause you can win  
In this thing called love  
When you want it the most  
There's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go  
And your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
When you question me  
For a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
But it's plain to see  
If you stick together  
You're gonna find the way, yeah  
So don't surrender  
Cause you can win  
In this thing called love  
When you want it the most  
There's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go  
And your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
That's the way it is  
When life is empty  
With no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call (loneliness starts to call)  
Baby don't worry  
Forget your sorrow  
Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all  
When you want it the most  
There's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go  
And your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
(And that's the way it is  
There's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go  
And your hearts left to doubt)  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
That's the way it is  
That's the way it is  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

Phineas closes his eyes and falls asleep.

There was a light in the corner, The Light was. Phineas Dad Francis.

I'm so sorry my son, Francis said as he runs his fingers threw Phineas' hair.

Phineas moves in his sleep. 

Francis moves his hand back in case Phineas wakes up.

I love you my son and I will see you soon, Francis said as he kisses Phineas on the forehead.


End file.
